onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 701
Chapter 701 is titled "Adventure in the Country of Love, Passion, and Toys". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 22 - "Extremely Interesting - What's This Island, A Weapon Factory?" Short Summary The crew docks on Dressrosa. After they arrive, Luffy messes around with Momo, who seems to have another vague memory of Doflamingo. He then continues his argument with Luffy, saying that he'll become a Shogun of Wano no Kuni. Law gives Nami a vivre card that points towards Zo, just in case something happens to them. Law shows the Straw-Hats a map of the island that one of his crewmen drew. It's decided that the team taking Caesar to Green Bit will be Law, Usopp, and Robin. Nami, Momo, Brooke, and Chopper will stay to guard the Sunny, while the monster trio, Franky, and Kinemon will destroy the factories and locate the missing samurai. It turns out that Dressrosa is not only famous for its flowers, food, and dancing women..... but is also famous for living toys. Various toys are running around the place, and one of them happens to recognize the faces of Luffy and co. Luffy's gang hear someone getting stabbed, and one of the toys tells them that it's a regular occurrence for the island's women to stab the men who cheated on them. Later, they arrive at the port town of Acacia, fully disguised with suits and beards. They dine at a restaurant, whose waiter tells them that fairies supposedly exist on the island. The restaurant also has a casino, where a gang of thugs are cheating a blind man who's playing roulette. It turns out that they're taking advantage of the fact that Buffalo is currently MIA. However, Luffy calls out the punks on their stunt, and they're ready to attack him. However, the blind man, after giving his thanks to Luffy, unsheathes a sword from his cane, and seems to create a giant sized hole in the floor of the casino. As the thugs are pulled into the hole, the mystery man says that being unable to see the world's filth could be considered an advantage of being blind. Long Summary Sunny docks on Dressrosa, between boudlers.Luffy with his usual pose, declaring and yelling they're here, Franky eager to blow up a factory or two.Luffy tries to ride Momo, but Momo doesn't know how to fly. Luffy told him he flew before, but Momo can't remember the act.He says even if he could, he'd never do such dreadful thing... while vaguely recalling a dark hand reaching out to him (Dofla?) and asking him for his name.Luffy and Momo have a fight, Luffy mocking him of being scared to fly, and Momo retaliating saying a samurai fears nothing.Luffy proclaims he doesn't care about samurai, he's gonna be a Pirate King one day, Momo bites his head and tells him well then he's gonna be a shogun of Wano one day.Brook sighs and reminds Luffy he's fighting an eight year old.Kin steps in and scolds his son, telling him to respect the one who saved his life.Kin tells him samurai of Wano have high pride, but also tells Luffy to not be so caught up arguing an eight year old.Luffy tells him he doens't like cowards. Luffy and Momo stick tongue at each other .Kinemon says he will provide them with disguises on the island. He claims men all wear shirts and suits, while women are all naked, which pleases Sanji and infuriates Nami. Law hands Nami a vivre card that points towards Zou, incase something was to happen to them. Law shows the Straw Hats a map of Dressrosa one of his crew drew. The team handing Caesar over to Doflamingo will pass through Dressrosa and head north, over a long bridge, to Green Bit. Apparently, you cannot get there on ship. Law, Usopp, Robin (and Caesar) are the team heading to Green Bit. Nami, Momo, Brook, and Chopper will look after the Sunny while the rest will head to destroy the factories. There are sevreal things Dressrosa is known for...the beautiful fields of flowers,the scent of delicious food the island is known for, the tireless, passionate dances of women, and another thing the island is known for....are living toys, as doll is chasing a dog that has it's dismembered arm, which stuns the crew. A toy soldier notices the Straw Hats, as he saw them on the newspaper today. A marching band of toys cross the street.The island is full of living, sentient toys living together in harmony with humans. The team for destroying the factories and saving the samurai are Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin-emon. They hear a scream of someone getting stabbed in the street, and apparently it happens often. Zoro asks if there's a slasher roaming the street, but the Toy soldier tells him no, the women on the island are so passionate, when they find a man is cheating on them, they stab the man. The group are in the Port Town of Acacia. They all dress up in black suit, shirts, and fake beards as Luffy declares that it's time to eat. Sanji notices how the city seems too clam for a nation whose king just resigned this morning. Luffy tries to ask someone nearby for info, but Sanji stops him teling him his mug was on the newspaper just this morning. The group's lunch comes to the table, which contains different varieties of delicious seafood. The toy monkey waiter who brought them food tells them this island has a legend of fairies, they have been sighted here for centuries. The restaurant also has a casino. A bunch of crooks are taking money from an blind man, telling him lies about the roulette. The punks proclaim without Buffalo being absent from the bar, they can rob as much gold as they please. The customers in the restaurant mumble about the punks are dishonoring Donquioxte's name. The blind man bets all of his belongings, and the punks lie to him again, and tries to rob him of all the money. Luffy steps in and tells him the truth which enrages the crooks and they attack Luffy. The blind man thanks Luffy for telling him the truth, and unsheathes his sword from his cane. The crooks are pushed to the ground with gravity, as the blind man declares them to go to hell. The floor of the restaurant caves into abyss of darkness, taking all the crooks with it. The blind man proclaims being blind can be interesting, there are much filth to this world you may not wish to see. Quick References Chapter Notes * Caribou enters a building where people are making weapons. * Law gives Nami a Vivre Card that points at Zo, in case they split up. * Law, Usopp, and Robin are in the team who will return Caesar. * Momonosuke, Nami, Brook, and Chopper are in the team which will guard the Thousand Sunny. * Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kinemon are in the team which will destroy the SMILE factory and save Kanjuro. * Dressrosa has living toys. * Luffy's team encounters a mysterious blind man at the port city of Acacia, who has the ability to create large holes. Characters Anime Episode Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 701 it:Capitolo 701